Tsubasa réservoir chronicle
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Dans le pays de Konoha, un pays en plein milieu du désert, vivait deux princes. L'un d'eux était roi tandis que l'autre était respecté et aimé de ses sujets. Un jour, un malheur arriva au prince. Il perdit la mémoire et son meilleur ami décida de retrouver les fragments de ses souvenirs éparpilllé. Remake de Tsubasa réservoir chronicle
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Voici une autre fic ceci est un petit remake de la série de Clamp Tsubasa réservoir chronicle avec des personnages de Naruto et des personnages de Clamp**

**Genre: Romance/humour/aventure**

**Rating: ?**

**Couples: Sasunaru et autres**

**Note de l'auteur: C'est une fic que j'avais écrit en me revoyant les épisodes de TRC mais j'ai changé certain détail vous verez lesquels ceux qui ont déjà vu la série, j'espère que vous aimerez et que vous laisserez des rewiews car pour celle là j'ai mis du temps à savoir si j'allais la mettre ou pas, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Episode 1**_

Dans le pays du Feu à Konoha, vivait deux princes dont un devint roi, ce dernier était respecté par sa justice et son dévouement pour son peuple quant au prince il était adoré de tous les habitants, il souriait beaucoup aidant toujours son prochain même les inconnus, le prince descendait toujours en douce du palais pour voir son ami d'enfance ou pour aller voir les habitants de Konoha. Cette ville est situé dans le désert avec à proximité une arche ressemblant à deux ailes mais la moitié et ensevelit sous le sable les archéologues travaillent nuit et jour pour découvrir son mystère.

Dans une hutte, un homme encapuchonné avec des mèches brunes recouvrant un visage pâle, il regarda une photo encadrer, sur celle-ci il y avait trois homme brun. Le plus vieux avait un visage dur mais montrer de la douceur envers les deux autres protagonistes. Ils étaient tous les trois bruns avec des yeux noirs comme une nuit sans étoile. L'aîné des deux jeunes garçons avaient les cheveux plus long attaché en queue de cheval tandis que le plus jeune des trois avaient les cheveux relevaient en arrière. L'homme enleva sa capuche laissant voir le visage qui ressemblait beaucoup au cadet de la photo.

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte le faisant sortir de ses songes. Il enleva en même temps son manteau noir laissant voir un débardeur noir et un pantacourt blanc et des bottes noirs. Il ouvrit et fut attaqué par une tornade blonde l'enlaçant mais le poids du saut les firent tomber tous les deux aux sols.

- Coucou Sasuke sa va, sourit son assaillant, ce dernier était blond les cheveux en pétard ne pouvant être dompté, des yeux océans magnifiques où on aimerait plonger, trois cicatrices sur chaque joues. Il portait des vêtements en soie, un manteau avec capuche blanche mais ce dernier avait rejoint le sol au moment de l'assaut, un tee-shirt orange mettant en valeur ses yeux, un collier autour du coup possédant un cristal bleu comme ses deux mirettes, un pantacourt blanc et des sandales bleus.

- Oui et vous prince? demanda Sasuke

Le dit prince fit la moue en gonflant les joues comme un enfant

- Sasuke je t'ai déjà de ne pas m'appeler comme sa appelle moi par mon prénom Naruto, bouda le blond

- Mais je peux pas moi, je suis simplement archéologue et vous vous êtes le prince de ce pays, expliqua le brun

- Oui mais toi tu es mon ami d'enfance donc répète après moi NA-RU-TO, rigola le prince

- Na...Ru...To, balbutia l'archéologue

- Voilà c'était pas difficile, sourit le garçon au dessus, oups je dois te faire mal dans cette position

En effet, Naruto était totalement avachi sur son ami en le serrant dans ses bras, gêné de la situation il s'éloigna du brun le feu au joue. L'autre n'était pas mieux niveau couleur se demandant si c'était pas la chaleur du pays qui déteint sur lui.

- Alors Sasuke tu repars quand? demanda Naruto

- Ce soir, répondit Sasuke

- Je trouve pas sa juste tu viens à peine de revenir que tu dois déjà repartir, bouda encore le blond, on peut même pas ce voir une journée complète

- Oui mais c'est mon travail, renchérit le brun, dis-moi t'as encore fugué pour sortir du palais?

- Je préfère le terme se balader car après tout je reviens après ma balade alors qu'une fugue on part pour faire en sorte de ne pas revenir, explique Naruto comme s'il faisait un cours

- Hahahah tes histoires mon bien manqué Naruto, rigola Sasuke

Le prince sourit heureux de faire rire son ami

- Tu viens on va continuer ma balade quotidienne, proposa le blond

- D'accord, répondit Sasuke

Ils sortirent de la hutte après que blond eut remit son manteau pour pouvoir se balader tranquillement dans la ville sans qu'on le reconnaisse. Aujourd'hui c'était le marché beaucoup de commerçant proposer des aliments de qualité selon le prince qui adorait venir ici et intervenait plus facilement s'il avait un problème entre les gardes du palais et des commerçants car le blond détestant l'injustice que pouvait faire les gardes dut à leur statue certains embêter les pauvres commerçants en leur volant de la nourriture qui ont travaillé durement, pour les petits mendiants Naruto leur donna un peu d'argent pour qu'ils puissent au moins s'acheter de la nourriture pendant ce jour. Sasuke souriait à chaque fois en voyant la gentillesse infinie du blond se disant qu'il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour aider son peuple comme un grand souverain, le pays était autrefois gouverner par un roi aussi gentil qui le transmit a ses deux fils dont Naruto. A la mort de ce roi, l'aîné des deux frères Deidara monta sur le trône avec comme conseillé le frère de Sasuke: Itachi. Le nouveau essaya de gouverner comme le ferai un bon roi et avec le soutien du frère du brun la tache se révéla moins ardu. Deidara et Itachi se connaissent aussi depuis leur enfance quand le père de Sasuke avait décidé de faire des fouilles sur le monument encore in-explorait de ce pays mais le père mourut ne réalisant pas son rêve et le cadet avait décidé à ce moment-là de reprendre le flambeau.

- Sasuke! s'écria Naruto sortant le brun de ses merveilleux souvenirs

- Oui Naruto que t'arrive-t-il? demanda Sasuke

- Sa fait un quart que je t'appelle et que tu réponds pas, bouda de nouveau le blond

- Ah désolé, s'excusa le brun

- C'est pas grave c'était pour éviter que je te perde, rigola le prince

Les deux garçons avancèrent jusqu'à ce que Naruto trouve des pommes jaunes donnant l'air d'être bien juteuse

- Je peux vous en payer une? Demanda le blond

- Vous pouvez en prendre autant que vous en voulez mais je me refuserai de faire payer notre prince bien-aimé, répondit la vieille commerçante

- Non je vous assure que je veux vous payer vous travailler si dure pour faire de bonne chose et pour vous récomposez de vos efforts fournit pour avoir un joli résultat, sourit Naruto

- Merci votre altesse mais vous faîtes déjà tellement pour que personne ne manque de rien que j'en suis touchée votre père serait fière de vous, dit la vieille femme heureuse

- Je vous remercie mais tenez quand même l'argent je veux pas être une personne qui vole ses commerçants à causes de son statue, expliqua le prince en déposant l'argent de la pomme sur le comptoir de la commerçante

Et Sasuke et Naruto repartir en direction des dunes à la sortie de la ville pour s'allonger et regarder le soleil couchant. Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur devant certain moment. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, leurs mains étaient étroitement liés ne voulant jamais se séparer.

- Sasuke voilà cela fait un moment que je voulais te dire une chose et je crois qu'il faut que je te le dise, dit Naruto en se mettant assis ainsi que Sasuke, voilà je veux te dire que je...

Mais Naruto ne put finir sa phrase que la cloche annonçant au habitant de rentrer chez eux. Les deux garçons durent se séparer à regret.

- Oh euh... pour se que je voulais te dire je te dirai quand tu reviendras je te le promet, sourit Naruto, on se reverra pas vrai?

- Oui bien sur, répondit le brun

Avant de partir, le blond fit un bisou sur la joue de Sasuke et partit en direction du palais. L'archéologue posa sa main sur l'endroit où son ami l'a embrassé et dit pour lui-même

- Je sais que je dois pas ressentir cela pour lui mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Au palais, Naruto essaya de passer en mode furtif pour ne pas croiser son frère, manteau sur le bras. Il passa devant la salle du trône sur la pointe des pieds.

- Où comptes-tu allais comme sa monsieur le fugueur, ria un homme

Le blond déglutit reconnaissant la voix de son grand frère le roi de Konoha. La tête du prince tourna vers la voix et vit un homme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval au dessus de sa tête, des yeux bleus-gris, il était assis sur le trône qui était composé de plusieurs cousins le rendant bien moelleux.

- Laisse moi deviner petit frère tu étais avec le petit voyou Sasuke

- Sasuke n'est pas un voyou, s'énerva Naruto en se mettant sur le trône pour faire face à son frère, je te rappelle monsieur mon frère que tu es avec son grand frère au soi-disant voyou.

La personne concernait arriva dans la pièce

- Votre majesté arrêtait d'embêter son altesse surtout quand le sujet concerne mon petit frère, intervint Itachi

- Coucou Itachi sa va? demanda le cadet heureux de voir le conseillé, ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme de la photo avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux noirs profonds surlignaient par deux traits.

- Oui bien votre altesse, je vois que vous étiez encore entrain de fuguer pour aller voir mon frère, ria le grand brun

- Mais je ne fugue pas je fais une balade nuance car quoi qu'il arrive je reviens toujours, s'écria Naruto

- Petit frère tu sors sans autorisation, intervint Deidara, aller va dans ta chambre

Le prince bouda mais partit dans sa chambre.

- Je n'arrive pas à gérer ses fugues, souffla le roi

- Attention votre majesté, son altesse fait une balade, ria Itachi

- Te moque pas de mon frère et quand on est que tous les deux on est plus simple roi avec son conseillé mais simplement deux amants donc pas besoin de me vouvoyer, dit Deidara

- Désolé Dei, sourit le brun avant d'embrasser son amant blond, mais dit moi qu'as-tu contre mon frangin?

- Il veut me voler mon petit frère juste sous mon nez, expliqua le roi

- On dirait que tous les Uchiha ont une certaine attraction avec les Namikaze, ria Itachi, ce matin j'ai consulté les esprits, il semblerait que Naruto possède un étrange pouvoir qui touche l'âme des gens ce pouvoir pourrait bien changer la phase du monde. Une histoire où peut-être mon frère sera important.

- Ton père a passé toute sa vie à comprendre l'arche sans jamais rien trouver, j'espère que un jour on y comprendra

Dans la chambre du prince, Naruto regarda sa pomme sur le rebord du balcon.

- J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai enfin dire à Sasuke que je l'aime, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, j'aimerai le lui dire vraiment

Un son perça les oreilles du blond.

- Quelle douce musique, dit Naruto, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'appelle.

L'arche commença à prendre des teintes rouges. A l'intérieur du monument Sasuke continua ses recherches et tomba sur une salle où au centre se trouvait un symbole d'aile.

- Ce symbole n'appartient au sceau royal, remarqua le brun en regardant son livre il laissa son regard revenir sur la pièce et vit Naruto sur le symbole inconnu, Naruto que fais-tu la?

Le garçon tourna la tête et Sasuke vit les yeux du prince être légèrement plus vide et il se mit à genou déclenchant ainsi un mécanisme. Le prince descendit comme s'il volait.

Dans la salle du trône, les deux amants virent la teinte de l'arche et se mirent à courir dans cette direction, apprenant que Naruto avait disparut.

Dans la salle secrète, Sasuke chercha Naruto qui trouva entrain de flotter dans les airs devant le symbole étrange. Les même ailes apparurent dans son dos petit à petit Naruto commença à disparaître mais Sasuke le prit dans ses bras faisant libérer des plumes qui volèrent pour ensuite disparaître.

Devant l'arche, des hommes en armure avec le symbole d'un nuage rouge barrèrent le passage de Sasuke qui portait Naruto comme une princesse. Les êtres étranges allèrent les attaquer mais ils furent sauver par Deidara et Itachi

- Hey gamin, comment va mon frère? demanda le roi

- Euh... Eh bien, balbutia Sasuke

- Comment va mon frère, répéta le blond

Itachi éloigna les deux adolescents et activa une lumière sur la tête du prince et il fit de même avec son frère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je regarde juste tes souvenirs, expliqua Itachi, c'est plus grave que je le croyais

- Que veux-tu dire nii-san? demanda Sasuke

- L'âme du prince a quitté notre monde en même temps que ses ailes sont apparus, expliqua l'aîné des Uchiha, le prince est à présent une coquille vide.

- Comment? s'écria le roi qui combat l'ennemi

- Mais comment cela se fait-il on ne plus le sauver? paniqua le cadet

- Ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir petit frère mais une personne pourra t'aider suis-moi

- Gamin, s'exclama Deidara, prends soin de Naruto pour moi, prends le comme un ordre de ton roi.

Sasuke suivit son frère à l'intérieur de l'arche.

- Petit frère je vais t'emmener voir la sorcière des dimensions, elle nous doit un service dit lui que tu es un Uchiha elle t'aidera sans n'avoir en retour, prends bien soin de toi Sasuke je t'aime mon frère, dit l'aîné avant que son cadet ne disparaisse engloutit par un truc noir.

Il ouvrit les yeux sentant la pluie et vit qu'il était plus à Konoha. Devant lui il avait une fille au cheveux roses et aux yeux verts émeraudes.

- Les voilà, sourit la femme

Et deux bulles apparurent aux côtés laissant apparaître deux hommes aux habits bien différents. L'un d'eux était brun aux cheveux attaché en ananas avec des yeux noirs avec un gros manteau en fourrure blanche et un bâton. L'autre était lui aussi brun les cheveux en pagaille une armure autour du visage rouge, avec des yeux noirs fendus comme un chien. Il portait une grande cape noir.

- Bonjour sorcière des dimensions, s'exclama l'ananas

Sasuke tilt au nom et hurla

- Je vous en prie aidez-le, s'il vous plaît.

* * *

Rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Episode 2**_

Sous la pluie, les deux hommes regardaient le plus jeune bizarrement. La sorcière sourit en voyant le garçon portant un autre dans ses bras entrain de dormir.

- Tu dois être Sasuke Uchiha, n'est ce pas? demanda la sorcière

- Oui c'est moi, mon frère Itachi m'a dit que vous nous devez un service, répondit le petit brun

- Je vois... bon pour remplir ma dette je t'autorise à voyager sans rien en compensation, sourit la femme, je me nomme Sakura Haruno ici on me nomme la sorcière des dimensions et vous?

- Moi je suis Shikamaru Nara, répondit l'ananas

- Kiba Inuzuka, dit l'autre homme

- Je suis Sasuke Uchiha et l'homme que j'ai dans mes bras est le prince Naruto Namikaze, expliqua le plus jeune

- Chacun d'entre à surement un vœu qu'il veut réaliser, pas vrai? dit Sakura

- En effet moi je veux trouver un monde loin du mien, répondit Shikamaru

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, répondit Kiba

- Je veux sauver le prince Naruto, dit Sasuke

- Sasuke, pour sauver le prince Naruto il faudra que tu voyages de monde en monde pour trouver les plumes qui se sont détachés des ailes que tu as vu. Sinon le prince risque de mourir en ce moment il est seulement en état de coquille mais il est pas mort. Pour vous deux vos objectifs sont différents mais se rassemble pour une chose voyager. Vous accompagnerez Sasuke Uchiha dans sa quête, expliqua la rose

- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient plus on est de fou plus on rit et rien ne vaut un peu d'aventure et de chasse au trésor, ria Shikamaru

- Je m'en fiche, répliqua Kiba

- Bien il est temps de parler du prix Sasuke toi c'est réglé, pour toi Shikamaru se sera ton tatouage dans le dos, dit la sorcière

- Vous voulez pas plutôt mon bâton, proposa l'ananas

- Le tatouage est pour toi l'objet le plus précieux, expliqua Sakura

- Bon d'accord

- Pour toi Kiba, ton épée, ajouta la rose

- Quoi? il en est hors de question! s'écria le châtain

- C'est cela où vous ne rentrez pas chez vous c'est donnant-donnant, répliqua la femme, elle vit l'homme se résignait et prit l'épée

- Sachez- bien que un jour je la récupérerai, affirma le guerrier

- Bien maintenant que les prix on était donné je vous présente Mokona blanc, il vous détectera les plumes de Naruto et vous permettra de voyager comme bon vous semble attention il ne contrôle pas la trajectoire dans ces mondes vous rencontrerez des personnes qui vous feront penser à ce de chez vous mais pour vous prévenir à l'avance ce n'est que en apparence car là-bas ils vivent différemment de chez vous ne vous laissez pas abuser et sachez que les coïncidences n'existe pas, expliqua Sakura

- Mokona est prêt pour le départ, répondit une boule blanche ressemblant à un lapin mais avec un cristal sur le front et une boucle d'oreille

Une petite fille portait la même créature mais en noir.

- Pourquoi on ne prend pas le noir? demanda Kiba

- Car celui c'est simplement pour la communication, expliqua Sakura, bon je vous souhaite bon voyage.

Et ils partirent aspirer par un portail pour être conduit dans un endroit assez lumineux. Sasuke portait toujours Naruto de peur qu'il s'en aille puis une lumière attira son regard une boule de feu s'approcha de lui, il déposa le prince derrière lui et il se mit en position pour protéger le blond. La boule s'approcha mais n'attaqua pas mais Sasuke ne baissa pas sa garde ne voulant pas que Naruto soit blesser.

- Vous allez faire quoi? demanda le brun

Mais la boule ne fit rien. Tout d'un coup, il se réveilla dans une ville avec Naruto dans ses bras, le brun eut un soupire de soulagement.

- Tu le lâche plus ton prince, ironisa une voix que Sasuke mit du temps à savoir qu'elle appartenait à Shikamaru

- C'est trop mignon, sourit la boule de poile blanche

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps? demanda le magicien

- On se connaît depuis que l'on est tout petit, mon frère lui connaissait son frère le roi de notre pays, expliqua le petit brun

- Attends Sasuke c'est quoi le truc accrochait à ton manteau, dit Shikamaru

Le brun vit un truc blanc dépasser et le sortit, il vit une plume avec d'étrange dessin dessus après l'avoir sortie le Mokona ouvrir grand les yeux en criant " plume ".

- C'est une plume qui appartient au prince Naruto, expliqua le lapin

- Une partie de l'âme du prince, chuchota Sasuke, avec sa on peut sauver Naruto

Mais une explosion faisant sursauter . Les aventuriers virent que les explosions étaient dus à une guerre entre deux grandes bandes. Un garçon courut vers eux il était plutôt petit et fétiche .

- Allez vous en, s'écria le garçon quand il vit le groupe de garçon

- Il se passe quoi ici? demanda Shikamaru

- Vous ne savez pas c'est une bataille de Zyuku c'est des esprits qui nous protège dès notre naissance là-bas c'est le clan du feu, leur Zyuku sont essentiellement des éléments du feu et de l'autre côté c'est le clan de l'eau donc eux ont des Zyuku de l'élément eau. Ensuite les Zyuku sont classés selon un rang bien spécifique le mien est dans un des rangs les plus bas, expliqua le garçon

Une explosion atterrit près d'eux qui fit basculer tout le monde et Sasuke lâcha la plume de Naruto et il s'empressa d'essayer d'attraper en laisser son prince entre les mains de Shikamaru, sous les cris de ses compagnons qui lui hurlai de revenir que c'était trop dangereux mais le brun têtu de nature courut pour récupérer la plume entrant même dans le champ de bataille. Il réussit enfin à l'attraper mais une boule de feu arriva vers lui. Sasuke protégea quoi qu'il arrive la plume pour le prince quoi qu'il arrive il n'abandonnera jamais. Soudain, une boule de feu identique à celle qu'il a vu dans le tunnel inter dimensionnel apparut devant lui se transformant en un loup de feu avec une corne sur la tête.

- Qu'est ce que? fit Sasuke

- Tu as un cœur très courageux tu es prêt à risquer ta vie pour cette personne qui te tiens à cœur, répondit le loup

A l'abris quelques mètre plus loin, ses compagnons étaient estomaqués.

- Il possède un Zyuku de niveau supérieur c'est un loup de feu il est très rare d'en voir un, expliqua le garçon

- Je vois, répondit Kiba

- Votre ami est impressionnant, s'exclama le fétiche

- A mon avis c'est pour ce petit prince ressemblant à un ange qui lui donne cette forme de surmonter les obstacles les plus dangereux, sourit Shikamaru

Du côté de Sasuke, il possédait dans ses mains la plume qui rendrait un temps soit peu l'âme du prince. Soudain, une personne dans le clan de l'eau s'approcha de lui, il était blond platine les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et il possédait des lunettes de motard, une écharpe blanche et une combinaison noir.

- Comment appelles-tu? demanda l'homme

- Quand on est poli on décline d'abord son identité, rétorqua Sasuke

- A désolé mon nom est Ryoga Derty, répondit le platine

- Sasuke Uchiha, dit le brun

- Sasuke hein? Sa te dirais un combat pour tester nos Zyuku? demanda Ryoga en sortant le sien c'était une raie entourait d'eau

- Je refuse j'ai d'autre chose à faire, répondit Sasuke en regardant Naruto endormi dans les bras de Shikamaru

- Peut-être une prochaine fois alors sache que mon offre tiens toujours, sourit le blond

Le chef du clan du feu apparut, c'était un homme boudiné avec une crête rose et des petites lunettes de soleil ronde et des habits de punk

- Ryoga ce n'est pas fini, hurla le chef

- Cela ne m'amuse plus, répondit le blond

- Ah oui alors prends sa, s'énerva le punk en lançant une boule de feu qui partit en vrille, la panique prit Sasuke lorsqu'il vit la boule allait vers l'endroit où se trouvait Naruto, il essaya de courir mais lorsque la boule toucha le sol, il eut une explosion touchant l'abris de ses compagnon

- NARUTO! hurla Sasuke les yeux en larmes


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Voilà la suite merci pour les rewiews j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite**

**Réponse au rewiew:**

**Marou83: Pour te répondre je vais surtout suivre l'anime sauf que je vais modifier des choses**

* * *

_**Episode 3**_

Sasuke courut vers l'endroit où se trouvait le prince voyant s'il avait réussit à partir avant. Lorsqu'il arriva devant, le brun fut soulagé. Un garçon ressemblant à celui qui leur avait expliqué le monde les avait protégé dans une barrière ainsi Sasuke poussa un soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'avait rien du tout.

- On a eu chaud, dit Shikamaru

- Naruto! Hurla Sasuke en arrivant vers eux

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke ton prince va bien il dort comme un bien heureux, sourit l'ananas

Ils se tournèrent vers le petit garçon et crut voir double

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, répondit le petit homme

- C'est ton Zyuku n'est-ce pas? Demanda le brun

- Oui, fit l'interlocuteur et le Zyuku retourna en lui

Soudain, une sirène de police fendit l'air et on vit les deux clans se séparer

- A une prochaine Sasuke, sourit Ryoga avant de partir

Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto et lui présenta la plume que son corps aspira. Le brun vit le prince reprendre un peu de couleur et de la chaleur

- Cela nous fait un problème en moins, dit Shikamaru

- Comment va la boule de poil? Demanda Kiba

Shikamaru regarda Mokona qui dormait dans ses bras

- Il a l'air d'aller bien c'est bien que tu t'inquiète, sourit l'ananas

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui

- Hey vous là bas! hurla une voix derrière eux

Les aventuriers se retournèrent pour voir un homme et une femme sur une voiture cassée. L'homme était brun coupé court avec des yeux chocolats et la femme avait de long cheveux noir ébène et des yeux gris-mauve. Ils leur demandèrent de le suivre. Sasuke reprit Naruto dans ses bras comme lorsqu'ils sont partis de leur pays dont le petit brun eut un moment de nostalgie se demandant si sa majesté et son frère allaient bien et s'ils avaient réussit à vaincre leur assaillant.

Le petit groupe arriva dans une maison d'hôte où ils posèrent le prince Naruto dans un futon.

- Je me présente je suis Sorata Arisugawa et voici ma femme, présenta l'homme

- Je suis Arachi Arisugawa, ajouta la femme

- Enchanté encore merci de nous offrir l'hospitalité, sourit Shikamaru

- Tout le plaisir est pour nous car avant ma femme était médium. Attention un vrai médium pas un charlatan qu'on trouve dans tous les coins de rues pour voler les habitants c'est grâce à ses dons qu'on vous a trouvé et on avait aussi une dette envers Sakura la sorcière des dimensions mais je vous préviens si quelqu'un ose toucher à ma femme je ne lui ferai regretter le jour de sa naissance, dit-il avec un regard noir sur Kiba

- Pourquoi c'est moi qu'il regarde? Se demanda le chien

- Vous pouvez prendre autant de chambre qu'il vous plaira vous êtes nos invités, sourit Arachi

- Merci beaucoup, dit Sasuke et le couple sortit

Le petit brun regardait tendrement le prince dormir pour lui c'était un spectacle dont il ne se lasserai jamais

- On dirait que Naruto va un peu mieux, sourit Shikamaru

- Oui sans doute la plume lui a fait du bien, répondit Sasuke toujours en regardant Naruto

- Mais dit moi comment vas-tu trouver les plumes de Naruto? Demanda l'ananas

- Mokona peut s'en charger, intervint le lapin en sautillant de partout, cela fait partit de ses 360 capacités quand je sens une plume de Naruto mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand comme sa, il ouvrit et laissa apparaître de grand bleu noir, d'ailleurs tout à l'heure j'ai sentis une plume

- Celle qui était sur mon manteau? Demanda Sasuke

- Non après, répondit Mokona

- Tu penses que Ryoga a une plume? Fit Shikamaru

- Mokona la prochaine fois que tu sens une plume tu nous préviens de suite, dit le brun

- Oui je vous le promets

- Moi de toute façon je ne rentre pas dans votre histoire de plume donc se sera sans moi, intervint Kiba

- Ne vous inquiétez pas cette histoire ne concerne que moi, répliqua Sasuke

- Tu es bien mure pour ton âge c'est plutôt rare, remarqua Shikamaru, de toute façon moi mon but est de m'éloigner de mon monde alors je veux bien t'aider

- Mokona aussi veut t'accompagner, sourit le lapin

- Merci, dit Sasuke

- Bon nous devons nous reposer demain sera une journée fatigante alors reposons nous quand on le peux, conclut l'ananas

La nuit tomba vite mais Sasuke ne trouvait pas le sommeil il se rappelait du dernier couché de soleil qu'ils avaient admiré avec lui. Sasuke se promettant de tout faire pour récupérer les plumes du prince. Il voulait revoir ce sourire angélique illuminait le visage de Naruto plus que tout.

Sasuke était tellement comblé de voir le visage de Naruto, enfermer dans une bulle de douceur et de souvenir qu'il ne vit pas Kiba qu'il le regardait se remémorant son départ de son pays. Là bas, il était le plus grand guerrier qui n'eut existé, il travaillait pour la princesse de son pays la princesse Hinata Hyuga. Ses longs cheveux noir contrastait avec la blancheur et l'éclat de ses yeux gris mauve. Avant de se faire exilé de son pays la princesse lui lança un sort l'obligeant à ne pas tuer inutilement sinon il se ressentirai affaiblis. Durant son voyage, il vit un dragon bleu aux yeux rouge vermeille.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et vit Sasuke continuait à regarder Naruto avec des yeux tendre. Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était réveillé et Sorata prêta des vêtements à ses nouveaux amis et de l'argent pour pouvoir se payer à manger qu'il donna à Sasuke en ayant plus confiance en ce petit homme brun et il partit pour faire des recherches sur la plume de Naruto après que Arachi leur a certifiait qu'elle s'occuperait de lui.

Dans les rues de la ville, Mokona chercha la plume dans les moindres recoins mais rien pas la moindre trace de la plume. Soudain, Kiba courut dans une direction inconnu aux deux garçons

- Il va où raleurman? Demanda Shikamaru

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sasuke

- Bah laissons le c'est un grand garçon, conclut l'ananas

Du côté de Kiba, il suivait une fille qu'il reconnut comme étant la princesse de son pays Hinata

Du côté des chercheurs se fut le calme plat aucune présence de plume dans les horizons. Soudain, Mokona partit dans une direction suivit de près par Sasuke et Shikamaru pensant qu'il avait trouvé une piste. Après avoir courut dans les rues bondaient de la ville il arriva devant un restaurant.

- Il a une très odeur là dedans, expliqua Mokona sous le regard étonné de Sasuke qui pensait avoir trouver une plume de Naruto

- Tu as raison sa sens très bon, allons manger un peu sa ne sert à rien de continuer les recherches le ventre vide, sourit Shikamaru sous les exclamation du lapin

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant où Sasuke vit deux personnes qui lui est familière, le roi Deidara et son frère Itachi mais il était habillé différemment ayant des tabliers avec le nom du restaurant

- Roi Deidara, chuchota le petit brun mais que Shikamaru entendu

- On aimerait manger pour enfin pour deux j'imagine que le lapin ne compte pas, sourit Shikamaru en portant Mokona

Ils s'assirent à une table où était entreposé des plaques chauffantes pour faire cuire la nourriture.

- Tu l'as appelé roi Deidara n'est-ce pas une personne de ton monde je présume comme l'autre, remarqua Shikamaru

- Oui le roi Deidara, le frère de Naruto et l'autre c'est Itachi mon frère, expliqua Sasuke

- Cela explique la ressemblance frappante tu sais Sakura nous avait prévenu que ce genre de phénomène pouvait arriver que l'on rencontre des personnes de notre monde d'origine mais ils vivent différemment et ont une autre culture, expliqua l'ananas

- A mon avis Kiba a du rencontrer lui aussi une personne de son monde

Du côté de ce dernier, il avait perdu la trace de la fille qui lui rappelait beaucoup Hinata mais un groupe de gangster apparut derrière lui. Kiba les reconnut comme le gang du feu qu'il avait rencontré quand il était arrivé hier. L'homme à la crête rose s'avança vers le châtain

- Hey toi là on te cherchais justement on cherche ton copain le plus jeune on aimerait qu'il nous rejoigne, expliqua le chef du groupe

- Désolé mais vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour sa, répondit sèchement Kiba

- Dans ce cas je devrai utiliser la manière forte, conclut l'homme à la crête rose

Un gros crabe apparut et l'homme expliqua que c'était son Zyuku et il attaqua Kiba qui évita les assauts avec agilité. Il entendait le nom des attaques du crustacé et se dit qu'elles sont un peu stupide genre qui appellerai une attaque "lame du crabe" pas lui en tout cas. Soudain, des piques apparurent sur son dos et tira sur lui et il entendit un autre nom stupide de cette attaque.

- Abandonne pendant qu'il en est temps, rit le chef

Les images de Hinata apparut dans sa tête non il ne pouvait pas abandonner pas avant d'être retourner chez lui pour dire ses quatre vérités à la princesse mais il se refusait de mourir quoi qu'il arrive il rentrerai chez lui. Un halo de couleur bleu marine l'enveloppa et un dragon apparut derrière lui c'était le même que dans son rêve de la veille. La créature mythique se métamorphosa en épée. Elle était majestueuse il comprit qu'il devait l'utiliser et la brandit en coupant le crustacé en deux pour ensuite disparaître. Kiba vit le chef de clan à genou au sol tenant fermement sa poitrine.

- Oh pire viens avec nous, supplia l'homme à la crête

- Désolé petit mais je n'obéis que à une seul personne et cette personne est Hinata, conclut-il en partant

Le soir, tout le monde était dans la chambre. Kiba astiquait sa nouvelle épée et Sasuke faisait la même chose que la veille surveiller le réveil de son prince. Après quelques heures, Shikamaru tenant fermement Mokona dormait à moitié scrutant Kiba et Sasuke

- Tu devrais dormir, dit Kiba

- Mais… euh

- Tu dois te reposer ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, répondit seulement le châtain

Sasuke sentit la fatigue le prendre et s'endormit puis c'est deux autres compagnons s'endormirent à leur tour.

Au milieu de la nuit éclairé par la pleine lune, des yeux azurs s'ouvrir sur un visage angélique. Il se redressa et vit un garçon brun dormir à coté de lui son regard ne perdit pas une miette de ce spectacle mais son regard resta vague pour ensuite s'endormir de nouveau.

* * *

Rewiews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Voilà la suite j'espère que vous aimerez **

**PS: Désolé pour les fautes si vous en voyez j'ai essayé de les corriger**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Episode **__**4**_

Le lendemain, Arachi et Sasuke étaient au chevet de Naruto.

- Je lui ai acheté des vêtements et lui ai mis des nouveaux vêtements du au faites qu'il a énormément transpirait cette nuit, expliqua la femme

- Merci Arachi de prendre soin de Naruto pendant qu'on fait nos recherches, dit Sasuke

- C'est tout naturel, répondit Arachi

Le quatuor repartit à la recherche de la plume cette fois dans le quartier sud de la ville

* * *

Dans la maison, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Un pyjama bleu ciel allant avec son magnifique regard océan. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le blond vit des petits oiseaux sur le câble électrique et sourit pour ensuite éternuer. Naruto ouvrit un tiroir et vit plein de vêtement qu'il enfila certain était trop grand, d'autre lui tenait pas assez chaud et qu'il le fit de nouveau éternuer. Après quelques minutes, il ressortit avec un tee-shirt orange et un pantalon en jean et suivit les oiseaux.

Arachi pénétra dans la chambre et vit le lit vide et partit rejoindre immédiatement les autres.

Pendant ce temps, Kiba était avec Mokona à se demander ce qu'était les boulettes de poulpe et en prit finalement pendant que Shikamaru et Sasuke parlaient

- Dis moi Sasuke comment est le prince Naruto? Demanda Shikamaru

- Bah je vous avais tout dis c'est mon ami d'enfance, lui il est prince alors que moi… Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase que l'ananas le coupa

- Je le sais mais je me demandais surtout au niveau de son caractère

- Tu rebondis sur notre conversation d'hier Shikamaru? Demanda Sasuke

- Oui c'est sa, dit l'ananas

Mais leur conversation fut coupé par Arachi

- Ah enfin je vous trouve c'est Naruto

Sasuke se releva vite près à attendre

Du côté de Naruto, il s'était assis sur un banc et regarder les oiseaux quand deux hommes vinrent vers lui, c'était le chef du gang du feu et son fidèle acolyte qui lui avait une crête verte.

- Bonjour jeune homme, fit le chef

Naruto les regarda avec une lueur un peu vide dans les yeux mais pencha la tête sur le côté

- Patron je crois qu'il ne comprends, chuchota son adjoint

- Tu as raison il doit venir d'un autre pays, conclut le chef, tu veux venir avec nous

Naruto les regarda pour ensuite se lever et les suivre

Du côté de Sasuke et des autres, ils apprirent la disparition de Naruto et Sasuke partit en courant le chercher

- Moi je vais retourner à la maison si jamais il revient, dit Arachi sous l'accord de Shikamaru

- Bon on fait quoi? Demanda Kiba

- Bah on a pas trop le choix il faut aller les aider et en plus Naruto est amnésique donc sa va être difficile, expliqua l'ananas, aller allons y râleur man

- Râleur man! Râleur man! Exclama Mokona

- Arrêtez avec ce surnom débile, s'énerva le chien

Du côté de Sasuke, il courait se jurant sur lui-même sur le manque qu'il a put avoir en laissant Naruto tout seul il aurait du rester avec lui.

Quant à Naruto, il était avec les deux hommes dans le restaurant que Sasuke et Shikamaru avaient mangé la veille, il regardait attentivement le repas cuir sur les plaques et cela rendait Deidara très gêné

- Vous pouvez arrêter de fixer ce que je fais comme sa, fit Deidara gentiment

Le jeune garçon leva sa tête montrant au cuisinier l'incompréhension

- Je vois vous avez jamais vu sa avant, sourit le grand blond

Naruto réfléchit et fit oui de la tête

- Comment vous appelez vous jeune homme? Demanda Deidara

Le petit regarda ailleurs pour revenir à son interlocuteur

- Naruto, sourit-il

Les deux hommes en face de lui était scotcher le garçon comprenait leur langue alors pourquoi ne répondait-il au début que par des onomatopées mais un grand brun aux cheveux attachés leur parla

- J'espère que vous ne ferez rien à ce jeune homme connaissant votre réputation douteuse, dit Itachi

Les deux hommes déglutirent et ne virent par le jeune garçon un peu frêle à la fenêtre qui les espionnait puis partir prévenir ses nouveaux amis

Shikamaru portait Mokona endormit pour rejoindre Kiba

- Tu l'as retrouvé? Demanda le magicien

- Non tu le vois bien, répondit froidement le chien

- Tiens, fit l'ananas en lançant le lapin au guerrier, à force il fait un peu lourd

Kiba mit alors Mokona dans une poche de son tee-shirt noir que lui avait prêté Sorata et il virent Sasuke arrivait essouffler posant la même question que Shikamaru tantôt mais il eut la même réponse des deux côtés cependant il ne perdait pas espoir. Soudain, le garçon qu'il avait vu le premier jour dans ce monde arriva accompagner de son Zyuku.

- Je vous cherchais j'ai trouvé votre compagnon Naruto il est avec le chef de la gang du feu. La dernière fois que je les ai vu ils étaient au restaurant de Deidara et Itachi, expliqua le petit garçon

- Merci euh… c'est quoi ton nom? Demanda Sasuke

- Masayoshi oui je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu me présenter l'autre jour, dit le petit être

- Ce n'est pas grave allons-y, sourit Shikamaru, après je pourrais faire une bonne sieste

- Je vous ai dis je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore là bas car j'ai mis du temps à vous retrouver mais je pense savoir comment faire pour les retrouver, répliqua Masayoshi

Les autres accompagnèrent Masayoshi priant pour que sa méthode marche

Du côté de Naruto, il se trouvait devant un vieux hangar avec les deux hommes. L'acolyte lui dit que c'est leur repère mais il se fit réprimander par son chef. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit Naruto rentra dedans en courant tout heureux

- Que c'est grand! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire

Les deux hommes le regardaient étrangement et se demandèrent où étaient leurs hommes. Une feuille vola jusqu'à eux cela venait de ses acolytes leur expliquant qu'ils quittaient le gang. Le chef tomba à genou déprimer dont Naruto remarqua et s'accroupit devant l'homme à la crête rose

- Tout sa c'est de la faute de vos amis, pleura le chef que Naruto essuya avec son index, l'homme regarda le petit blond devant lui sourire et un regard tendre

- Sa va aller, sourit Naruto avec ce regard toujours tendre et remplit de douceur que le chef eut des remords d'avoir voulut kidnapper cet être lumineux pour attirer ses copains

Naruto sortit du hangar et s'émerveiller sur tout ce qu'il voyait

- Ce garçon est un ange. Il a accepté de nous suivre, de manger avec nous il m'a même réconforté quand j'aillais pas bien et il nous offre toujours un beau sourire malgré qu'il sache qu'on l'utilisait pour attraper ses amis... J'ai pris une décision, s'exclama le chef

Du côté de Masayoshi et des autres, ils attendaient que le Zyuku trouve Naruto grâce à son pouvoir. Les aventuriers apprirent plein de chose supplémentaire sur les Zyuku ce sont des êtres qui sont puissants selon la personne qu'il les invoque plus cette personne à des sentiments plus son Zyuku est puissant. Masayoshi disait que celui de Sasuke était de classe 1 quand au sien il n'était pas très fort mais qu'il était de niveau 4. Le Zyuku de Masayoshi avança suivi de près par les autres. Sasuke priait intérieurement qu'il n'arrive rien à Naruto.

Du côté des gangsters, le chef avait appelé Ryoga

- Que me veux tu? Demanda ce dernier

- J'arrête la bande tu peux maintenant prendre mon territoire je me retire, expliqua le chef

- Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis? S'étonna le blond platine

- Je me suis promis de ne pas parler de cet ange à personne, s'exclama l'homme à la crête

- Un ange? Se demanda le chef du gang de l'eau

Soudain, l'acolyte du chef du gang du feu courut vers lui

- Chef c'est une catastrophe, hurla l'homme à la crête vert

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda le chef

- Chef c'est Naruto, respira difficilement le sous fifre, je l'ai perdu des yeux une seconde et dès que je le trouve il était tout là haut, ajouta-t-il en montrant la grue se qui paniqua le chef surtout que Naruto avait les yeux fermés et qu'il pouvait tomber d'un moment à l'autre

- Naruto descend de là, hurla le chef mais le blond n'entendit pas

- Alors c'est lui le fameux ange je vais aller le chercher, dit Ryoga en sortant son Zyuku et s'envola vers le garçon qui dès l'arriver du blond platine ouvrit les yeux, bonsoir jeune homme dit moi tu aimes beaucoup les endroits haut

- Oh oui, sourit Naruto, en voyant ce sourire Ryoga du penser que oui ce garçon est peut être un ange

- Tu veux monter pour voir des choses de plus haut, demanda le chef du gang de l'eau en lui tendant la main que Naruto y prit sans hésitation, accroche toi à moi

Le blond hocha la tête et volait avec Ryoga sur son Zyuku d'eau sous le regard triste des anciens du gang du feu. En priant au bonheur de Naruto.

Les amis de Naruto arrivèrent vers le hangar où les deux hommes avaient emmené le prince et se mirent à le chercher

Du haut d'une grue, Naruto vit des oiseaux volés haut dans le ciel laissant derrière eux une traîner de plume blanche comme neige, le prince entendit un son magnifique lui provenir

- Les plumes, chuchota Naruto dont le regard commença à redevenir vide, mes plumes

Ryoga le regardait avec de l'incompréhension

- Mes plumes… Je dois les retrouver, murmura le prince de Konoha il tendit les bras et un halo de couleur rouge l'enveloppa et il se laissa tomber dans le vide. Ryoga voyant sa voulut le rattraper mais c'était trop tard.

Quelques mètres plus bas, Naruto commença à s'envoler toujours entourer de cette lueur rouge. Il avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier le fait de pouvoir voler dans le ciel malgré la disparition de ses plumes.

Après quelques minutes, le halo rouge disparut laissant Naruto tomber dans le vide. Sasuke vit Naruto tomber et courut vers lui et l'attrapa en plein saut. Le prince était de nouveau inconscient dans ses bras mais le brun eut un sourire tendre en revoyant le blond sain et sauf. Une plume blanche atterrit sur le torse de Naruto et Sasuke l'a prit et vit que c'était une vraie plume d'oiseau et non celle de son prince endormit. Shikamaru et Kiba ainsi que Masayoshi arrivèrent vers Sasuke et Naruto

- Il n'a rien c'est bon, dit le petit brun

- En tout cas il s'est réveillé c'est une bonne nouvelle, pas vrai râleur man? sourit Shikamaru

- Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, s'énerva Kiba

- Alors comme sa ce fameux ange est avec vous, fit une voix qui était celle de Ryoga, ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke je retarde cette fois notre affrontement tu as des choses bien importante à faire, d'ailleurs le petit avait dit une phrase étrange tout à l'heure

- Il a dit quoi? Demanda Sasuke

- Mes plumes je dois les retrouver, répéta le chef du gang de l'eau, aller je vous laisse au revoir

Les autres regardèrent Naruto dormir comme un bien heureux

- Ah mon avis, Naruto devait chercher inconsciemment ses plumes, résuma Shikamaru, aller nous aussi on doit rentrer

- Attendez, hurla la voix du chef de l'ancien gang du feu, vous pouvez transmettre à Naruto tous nos remerciements et nos excuses et je vous en prie prenez soin de cet ange, il est vraiment unique. Si j'avais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui avant je ne serai jamais mal tomber alors veuillez lui transmettre ce message merci

Le chef partit sous les yeux ébahis des autres sauf celui de Sasuke il savait que Naruto avait ce genre de capacité arriver à l'hôtel où il loge temporairement. Ils remirent Naruto sous la couverture pour qu'il se repose

- Je crois avoir cerner Naruto, fit Shikamaru, il nous a tous prouvé que la gentillesse pouvait transformer des loups sauvages en agneaux tout gentil

- Oui c'est cela le caractère de Naruto un vrai ange, conclut Sasuke en regardant de nouveau le prince, je te promets Naruto que je ramènerai ta vraie plume, en regardant la plume d'oiseau sur le torse du blond.

Puis Mokona sortit de la poche de Kiba

- J'ai fini ma sieste, dit le lapin

- Tu dors trop, s'énerva le guerrier

- D'ailleurs j'ai rêvé que je sentais une plume de Naruto, sourit Mokona

- Tu ne peux nous le faire en faire en vrai, rit Shikamaru

- Bien sur je le peux, répondit la bestiole

Tout le monde riait sauf Kiba qui boudait après c'est éclat de rire Sasuke retourna dans sa contemplation de son prince endormit

* * *

Rewiews?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Episode **__**5**_

Sasuke prit la main de Naruto est revit un jour à Konoha

Flash back

Naruto était alité au lit du à une fièvre

- Vous allez bien prince? Demanda Sasuke

- Tu me vouvoies encore et je déteste sa, bouda Naruto en se cachant dans les couettes de son lit

- Je suis désolé j'espère que tu te rétabliras vite, fit Sasuke

- Oui le médecin m'a dit que c'était juste une petite fièvre mais que si je restais allonger dans le lit la fièvre partira et j'aimerai que la fièvre parte encore plus vite! Dis tu peux me tenir la main comme sa la première personne que je vois c'est toi Sasuke, sourit Naruto malgré les petites rougeurs de la fièvre. Sasuke prit cette main douce et chaude du prince et le contempla s'endormir

Fin du flash back

Sasuke sourit à ce souvenir tendre qu'il avait de Naruto en espérant que le prince s'en souviendra aussi quand il aurait trouvé sa plume.

- Je trouverai tes plumes Naruto quoi qu'il arrive, se promit le brun

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sorata revient de son travail en quémandant un bisou de sa femme mais il se reçut à la place un coup de poing violent ce cette dernière et il commençait leur réunion de la plume de Naruto

- Je vois vous avez encore rien trouvé, résuma l'hôte

- Arachi frappe fort Sorata a une belle bosse, chantonna Mokona

- Arrête la bestiole, s'énerva Kiba en lui agrippant les oreilles

- Râleur man est méchant, rit le lapin

- Arrête avec ce surnom débile, hurla le chien

-Mokona nous a confirmé qu'il avait bien sentit une plume de Naruto quand il dormait, dit Shikamaru

- Je croyais que tu avais dis que c'était un rêve, s'étonna Kiba

- Après avoir bien regarder je me suis rendu compte que c'était réel qu'il avait bien une plume, s'excusa le lapin

- Bon vous avez sentit une plume au pont, là où on vous a trouvé la première fois et après elle a disparut, résuma Sorata

- Oui c'est cela, acquiesça Sasuke

- Donc cela ne fait plus aucun doute la plume de Naruto est dans un Zyuku se sont les seuls qui apparaissent et disparaissent seulement pour nous protéger, conclut Arachi, le problème est que tout le monde possède un Zyuku

- A peu près un million… ajouta Sorata

- Mais nous pouvons réduire cet effectif à seulement des Zyuku extrêmement puissant, renchérit la femme

- Pourquoi dont? Demanda Shikamaru

- La plume de Naruto possède sa mémoire, ses souvenirs il est logique que ses plumes en soit imprégner. Le cœur de Naruto est déjà bien pure cela lui donne une force inébranlable alors pour sa plume elle a du chercher une force de la même intensité qu'elle.

- Cela paraît un peu logique, conclut Shikamaru, demain nous partirons à la recherche du Zyuku possédant la plume de Naruto d'abord nous allons nous reposer pour reprendre des forces

- Bien sur ceux, bonne nuit, finit Arachi et son mari et ils sortirent de la pièce

Le lendemain, la recherche ne se fit pas fructueuse bien au contraire autant chercher une aiguille sous une meute de foin personne ne laisse son Zyuku dehors donc impossible de déterminé lequel à la plume de Naruto. Masayoshi rejoint ses nouveaux amis pour les aider à retrouver la plume cachait dans l'un des Zyuku de cette ville. Mokona sauta sur l'épaule de Masayoshi pour lui faire un gros câlin. Soudain, une sorte d'oiseau en acier enleva Masayoshi et Mokona laissant derrière lui un message celui de se rendre au château Himaji. Mais un autre problème survint lorsque Kiba parla, plus personne ne le comprenait pareil pour Shikamaru il parlait dans leur langue natal.

Du côté de Mokona, il était attaché avec Masayoshi en pendant dans le vide et le lapin chantait des chansons en se balançant dans le vide.

Du côté de Sasuke, ils trouvèrent une carte et purent enfin communiquer

- Cela veut dire que Mokona n'est pas loin, il nous servait de traducteur pour qu'on se comprenne, expliqua Shikamaru

Ils coururent jusqu'au château où ils se firent de nouveau attaqué par l'oiseau d'acier. Kiba sortit son épée dragon et trancha le volatile en hurlant « la flamme du dragon ». Une fille apparut devant le balcon elle avait de long cheveux bleu vert certaines de ses mèches étaient attachés en chignon sur sa tête, des yeux couleurs ambres

- C'est qui cette fille? Demanda Kiba

- Quel impolitesse vous avez devant la magnifique Primera elle sait danser, chanter et jouer la comédie, s'énerva un homme, c'est l'idole de ce pays et son Zyuku est très puissant

- Exactement, sourit la fille, je vous attendais

- Rendez-nous Mokona et Masayoshi immédiatement, hurla Sasuke pour se faire entendre

- Masayoshi ce n'est pas Sasuke en haut? Demanda Primera

- Non c'est moi Sasuke, répondit le petit brun

La fille le regarda avant de taper ses acolytes de s'être tromper de personne.

- Bon maintenant rendez nous nos amis, s'écria Sasuke

- Pas question, refusa Primera, si vous voulez les ravoir il faudra que vous vous battiez contre moi

- Cette nana sait se battre? Demanda Kiba

- Laissez moi m'en occuper, intervint Shikamaru, je m'occupe d'elle avec mon Zyuku

Soudain, un magnifique oiseau de couleur vert claire apparut derrière l'ananas surprenant ainsi Sasuke et Kiba. L'oiseau se transforma en boule et entra dans Shikamaru qui se mit à voler

- C'est de la triche tu n'as pas le droit de voler alors que moi je ne peux pas, s'énerva Primera, dans ce cas mon Zyuku viens à moi

Un microphone apparut dans ses mains et elle se mit à parler dedans laissant sortir des notes qui attaquaient Shikamaru pour exploser dans une épaisse fumée rose dont Shikamaru sortit indemne de l'assaut

- Je parie que Mokona adorerait se faire attaquer par des notes, sourit Shikamaru

- Oui envoyer moi des notes, rigola le lapin en continuant de se balançant

La fille continua de lançait ses notes sur Shikamaru qui s'amusait à les éviter jusqu'à que l'idole en eut marre et transforma son microphone en véritable micro de chant et lança une note encore plus grosse qui explosa

- Shikamaru! Oh non c'est pas vrai, s'exclama Sasuke

- Non c'est pas vrai, ria une voix derrière eux qui était celle de Shikamaru, dis moi Primera il se passe quoi si j'abandonnais

- Sasuke devra alors m'affronter

Ce dernier la regarda puis retourna regarder Shikamaru

- Alors dans ce cas je finis ce que je fais car désolé pour toi mais Sasuke est très occupé en ce moment et n'a pas le temps de jouer, conclut Shikamaru alors que Primera énervée lança une énorme portée de note que l'ananas marcha dessus à vive allure pour arrêter la demoiselle, j'ai gagné arrêtons ce combat, je n'ai pas envie d'abimer un aussi joli visage

La fillette pleura libérant trois notes qui explosa déchirant les liens des deux captifs qui tombèrent mais le Zyuku de Masayoshi essaya de les sauver mais se fut la raie de Ryoga qui les sauva définitivement les posant délicatement sur le toit du château

- Primera tu n'as pas un concert ce soir? S'écria Ryoga

- Si mais c'est juste à côté d'ici et je voulais te capturer Sasuke pour être sur que tu viendras au concert pour qu'on puisse sortir ensemble, répondit-elle en montrant Masayoshi

- Oui sauf que ce n'est pas Sasuke, dit le chef

Primera se mit à pleurer et Mokona eut les yeux grands ouverts appelant ses compagnons pour leur dire qu'il avait une plume pas loin

- Elle est donc bien dans un Zyuku maintenant reste à savoir lequel, sourit Shikamaru, cela ne peut pas être Primera il chantait en se balançant de droite à gauche

- Alors pourquoi cela augmente et cela diminue? Demanda Kiba

- Sorata et Arachi nous avez dit que un Zyuku protéger son invocateur donc s'en doute la plume s'active quand un Zyuku doit le protéger, expliqua le brun

- C'est une hypothèse dans ce cas il faudra combattre pour s'en assurer, répondit Shikamaru

- Je vais affronter Ryoga, fit Sasuke

Il s'approcha de Ryoga et lui lança un défi pour voir si son Zyuku avait la plume de Naruto ce que le blond platine accepta

- Tu sais Sasuke tu deviens de plus en plus intéressant surtout niveau force, pas physique mais celui de ton cœur et je serrai ravi de t'affronter avec nos Zyuku, dit Ryoga avec son Zyuku au dessus de lui

Sasuke fut enveloppé d'un halo rouge orangé comme des flammes et son Zyuku sortit pour combattre à ses côtés. Le brun n'avait qu'une idée en tête retrouver la plume de Naruto et lui redonnait une partie de son âme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello mina! Merci pour les rewiews cela fait très plaisirs. Sinon je pense faire un Kiba/Shika c'est même un peu sur ^^ mais pour l'instant il ne sera pas encore là mais c'est sur je vais en faire un en plus du sasunaru, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Episode **__**6**_

Les deux combattants se regardaient dans les yeux et la raie de Ryoga commença son assaut contrer par le loup de feu de Sasuke. Des projectiles volaient de tous les côtés que se soit de l'eau ou du feu

- Tu es fort Sasuke d'où te viens cette rage de vaincre? Demanda Ryoga

Le brun tendit son bras et créa une boule de feu qu'il lança sur son adversaire mais son Zyuku essaya de le contrer mais en vain et protégea son maître avant l'impacte créant un écran de fumée mais Sasuke vit Ryoga entourer de son Zyuku.

- C'est la première fois que mon adversaire me donne du fil à retordre tu es impressionnant mais peux-tu éviter sa, hurla le blond platine en créant un ras de marée avec son Zyuku englobant Sasuke dans les profondeurs de l'eau

Soudain, une colonne de feu explosa la surface de l'eau laissant apparaître Sasuke entourer d'une bulle de flamme pour se faire déposer sur la terre ferme. Ryoga n'en croyait pas ses yeux puis se mit à sourire heureux d'avoir bien choisit son adversaire.

Du côté de Masayoshi, il regardait le combat et se dit que Sasuke était vraiment fort même s'il venait d'un autre monde il contrôlait déjà son Zyuku c'était effrayant lui aussi aimerai vraiment pouvoir devenir aussi fort que le brun qui pour lui forge le respect. Soudain, le château se mit à trembler la partie qui soutenait le château commençait à s'écrouler. Masayoshi faillit tomber mais son Zyuku le retenait et il essaya de le mettre à l'abris. Le petit garçon vit Primera et Mokona toujours sur le toit et ordonna à son Zyuku de le déposer pour sauver ses personnes ce que son Zyuku fit mais garda un œil sur son mettre. Masayoshi arriva à la hauteur de Primera et de Mokona mais une façade du mur au dessus d'eux commença à lâcher allant les écraser. Une main les sauva et ils virent le Zyuku de Masayoshi être plus grand et plus gros que d'habitude. Les yeux de Mokona s'ouvrirent en grand

- Je l'ai trouvé la plume est là, hurla le lapin en désignant le Zyuku de Masayoshi

Du côté de Sasuke, ils étaient étonnés des paroles de Mokona

- Mais je croyais que la plume n'irai que dans des Zyuku puissant, se rappela Kiba

- Il était déjà puissant mais la personnalité de Masayoshi a se dire qu'il est faible fit que son Zyuku est devenu un peu faible, expliqua Shikamaru

Le Zyuku de Masayoshi prit son maître et commença à lança des bombes puissantes dans toutes les directions faisant détruire le morceau de toit qui fit tomber Primera et Mokona vite rattraper par Ryoga et son Zyuku. Ces derniers se demandèrent comment vaincre ce monstre et il regarda du côté de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'avança pour affronter ce Zyuku, le sien était prêt et le brun sauta dessus pour ensuite être transporter vers Masayoshi qui essaya en vain d'arrêter son gardien.

Du côté de Shikamaru et Kiba, ils regardèrent Sasuke partir au combat

- Il nous a pas demandé de l'aider, lui fit remarquer l'ananas quand le chien commençait à s'avancer, il nous a bien dit qu'il ferai tout pour sauver Naruto

Flash back un peu avant

- Pourquoi n'écoute-t-il pas Masayoshi? Se demanda Kiba

- La plume est trop forte maintenant et il en a perdu le contrôle, expliqua Shikamaru

- Je vais m'en occuper, dit Sasuke

- Et comment vas-tu battre un truc gigantesque une seul erreur et tu es mort, s'énerva le chien

- Je sais mais je dois récupérer la plume pour Naruto et je ne mourrai pas le temps que je n'aurai pas récupérer ses plumes, conclut Sasuke

Fin du flash back

- Je comprends pourquoi son Zyuku est celui du feu il lui va très bien, dit Shikamaru

Du côté de Sasuke, il était debout sur son Zyuku près à attaquer

- Tiens bon Naruto je te récupérerai ta plume quoi qu'il arrive, pensa le brun déterminé

Le Zyuku continua de tout détruire sur son passage et Masayoshi vit un objet dans le symbole du yin et du yang et vit la plume

- Sasuke la plume elle est là dans le symbole

Le brun sauta sur le Zyuku qui s'était tourné vers lui et frappa l'endroit indiquer par Masayoshi qui sentit une grande douleur mais incita Sasuke a récupéré la plume de Naruto. L'archéologue approfondit sa pénétration dans le corps du Zyuku en ayant l'image du prince souriant dans la tête et il attrapa la plume et l'extra du corps du Zyuku. Ryoga ordonna à son Zyuku de créer une pluie pour calmer les brûlures de Masayoshi du à l'extraction de la plume. Sasuke regarda la plume de Naruto et la trouva aussi belle que lui.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel où ils logent et Sasuke laissa le corps de Naruto aspirer la plume et lui prit la main comme dans ses souvenirs en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Un regard azur apparut et sembla moins vide que à son premier réveille il tourna la tête et vit le même brun que lorsqu'il s'est réveillé et il lui fit un petit sourire

- Naruto, s'exclama Sasuke

Le blond le regarda puis ouvrit la bouche

- Qui êtes vous? Demanda Naruto

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux une envie de pleurer lui monta vite il lâcha la main chaude et douce du prince

- Je me nomme Sasuke Uchiha et vous vous êtes le prince Naruto Namikaze, expliqua le brun, vous êtes le prince d'un autre monde

- Un autre monde? Répéta Naruto confus

- Oui et nous voyageons dans différent monde pour retrouver votre mémoire, ajouta Sasuke

- Vous êtes seul? Demanda le prince

- Non il y a deux autres personnes

- Avec vous?

- Oui

- Même si vous ne les connaissez pas? Demanda Naruto

- Oui

- Bonjour prince Naruto je suis Shikamaru Nara, se présenta l'ananas, et le lapin dans mes bras c'est Mokona ne vous inquiétez pas il est très gentil

- Enchanté prince Naruto, sourit le lapin, et le gros dur là bas c'est Kiba ou râleur man

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke sortit pour vider ses larmes qu'il a trop longtemps retenu. Il était heureux que Naruto aille bien, il s'avait qu'il serait amnésique à son réveil mais il n'imaginait pas que se serai aussi dur que la personne qu'il aime ne se souvienne plus de lui son cœur s'est détruit aux mots de Naruto mais il s'est que ce problème ne sera que temporel le jour où le prince aura suffisamment de souvenir peut être se souviendra-t-il de lui. La pluie tombait mélangeant l'eau à celle de ses larmes

Du côté de Naruto, il était seul dans la chambre et sentit une chaleur à sa main comme si quelqu'un lui avait tenu pendant son sommeil cela lui fit sourire.

Le lendemain pour fêter leur départ, ils allèrent au restaurant de Deidara et de Itachi avec Masayoshi et Ryoga arriva à son tour proposant au garçon de faire partie de la bande que ce dernier accepta

Quelques heures plus tard, les aventuriers remissent leur tenue d'origine de même que Naruto qui n'était pas dans les bras de Sasuke. Mokona ouvrit un nouveau passage vers un autre monde.

Dans le tunnel, Sasuke vit le loup qu'il l'a beaucoup aidé pour récupérer la plume de Naruto. Soudain, le brun sentit une main dans la sienne et vit le prince rougir en lui tenant la main

- J'ai peur, dit le blond

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis avec vous, répondit Sasuke se qui fit sourire Naruto

* * *

Rewiews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Voilà la suite j'espère que vous l'aimerez, merci pour les rewiews et s'il vous plaît laissez-en, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Episode **__**7**_

Ils arrivèrent dans un nouveau monde dans un gros fracas en effet, leur arriver se fit sur une marchandise de légume. Attirant les foudres de nombreux marchands étonnés. Soudain, un homme grand et gros habillé d'une longue tunique et d'un couvre chef.

- Qui êtes vous? Demanda l'homme en regardant Naruto pour ensuite lui attraper le poignet qui fit gémir de douleur le prince et Sasuke lui donna un coup de pied dans le visage, savez-vous qui je suis?

Il s'attira le regard noir de Sasuke et une fille arriva elle avait les cheveux brun attaché en queue haute et des yeux gris

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile et va t-en, s'écria la fille

- Chun Yang toi au moins tu sais qui je suis le fils du gouverneur de Shyon, sourit l'homme avec une belle marque rouge

- Et alors il y a pas si longtemps vous n'étiez que des magiciens bidons qui voyageaient, répondit la fille

- Ne te moque pas de mon père, s'énerva l'homme mais fut stoppé par une personne qui lui dit que son père doit le voir, on se reverra et toi, fit-il à Sasuke, je te promets que je m'occuperai de ton cas

Il s'en alla laissant les aventuriers seuls

- On a attiré beaucoup l'attention, sourit Shikamaru

- Mokona attire beaucoup l'attention, ria le lapin

- N'en soit pas fier, s'énerva Kiba

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto pour l'aider

- Vous allez bien prince Naruto? Demanda le brun

- Oui merci Sasuke, dit le blond un peu confus

Ils virent les marchands commencer à ranger les légumes qui étaient tombés et Sasuke partit les aider avec Mokona et Naruto. Mokona s'amusait à imiter le coup de pieds du brun en lui disant qu'il était génial. Quant au prince, il regardait la scène de loin et ne regardait que Sasuke et sentit son cœur battre follement sans savoir pourquoi mais il sourit pour le brun.

Ils finirent de ranger et virent la fille de tout à l'heure avec des pommes de terre qu'ils avaient oublié

- Vous êtes bizarre, dit Chun Yang

- T'as vu râleur man elle a dit que tu étais bizarre, ria Shikamaru

- Oui Kiba est bizarre, ajouta Mokona

- Vous êtes aussi bizarre que moi, s'énerva Kiba

Chun Yang regarda Naruto et Sasuke avant d'écarquiller les yeux et posait les légumes dans la caisse et de prendre les mains de Naruto

- Venez avec moi, s'exclama la fille

Ils suivirent la brune jusqu'à une petite maison traditionnel qui était celle de leur nouvelle amie. Naruto s'était assis à côté de Sasuke tandis que Mokona était sur la tête du brun et que Shikamaru et Kiba était au fond de la pièce qui semblait être le salon.

- Vous avez rien à me dire, s'écria la fille

- Bah on vient d'un autre pays et on vient juste d'arriver, expliqua Sasuke

Mais la réponse ne plut pas à Chun Yang

- Vous avez rien d'autre à me dire? Répéta la brune

- Euh… non, répondit le brun mal à l'aise

- Vous n'êtes pas le Miteshu? Demanda Chun Yang

- Miteshu? Fit Naruto en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour montrer son incompréhension

- Je vois le Miteshu est en faite une sorte de justicier il voyage de ville en ville pour amener la paix dans les pays, expliqua la brune

- C'est Mito Koumon, s'exclama Mokona

- Mito… commença Sasuke

- Kou … continua Naruto

- Mon… finit Chun Yang

- Oui le Mito Koumon

Mokona partit dans une imitation avec Shikamaru et Kiba qui n'avait rien demandé du commissaire. Personne n'eut rien comprit au charabia du lapin

- En tout cas Mokona est Mokona, sourit la bestiole en sautant sur Chun Yang

- Pour dire en autre Mokona est un peu la mascotte du groupe ou l'idole, dit Shikamaru

- Youpi Mokona est une idole et je suis populaire, s'exclama Mokona en tournant sur lui-même

- On a pas encore fait les présentations tu es…, fit Shikamaru

- Oh excusez moi je suis Chun Yang

- Enchanté Chun Yang moi je suis Shikamaru Nara, se présenta l'ananas

- Je suis Naruto Namikaze, suivit le prince

- Sasuke Uchiha, continua le brun

- Moi c'est Mokona, sauta la boule de poil, et le gaillard là bas c'est Kipuu ou Kiba

- Arrêtez avec ce surnom débile et je sais me présenter tout seul, râla le chien

- Pour en revenir tu nous as dit que tu attendais le Miteshu? Résuma Shikamaru

- Oui c'est exact

- C'est par rapport à votre gouverneur? Demanda l'ananas

- Oui c'est une ignoble personne… Il… Ma mère, balbutia Chun Yang mais un vent violent l'interrompit

- Je vais aller voir, dit Kiba

- Non ne sortez pas, hurla la fille et la porte vola en éclat personne n'arrivait à voir. Naruto était dans les bras puissants de Sasuke d'où il sentit en sécurité malgré la peur qu'il avait

- Ce vent n'est pas normal, s'exclama Shikamaru

- En effet c'est le gouverneur qui nous a lancé une attaque, expliqua Chun Yang

L'attaque se finit enfin et ils regardèrent les dégâts le toit a été méchamment touché par la tornade. Chun Yang leur proposa de rester dormir ici le temps de quelques jours s'ils ne trouvaient pas ce qu'ils cherchent.

Le lendemain, Kiba et Shikamaru commencèrent la reconstruction du toit

- Tu trouves pas que le prince est toujours un peu dans la lune, fit Kiba

- On y peut rien, il est amnésique et on a seulement trouvé deux plumes, mais c'est Sasuke qui m'inquiète un peu à mon avis il donnera tout pour trouver une plume de Naruto, dit Shikamaru en passant une planche à Kiba, au moins un jour le prince se souviendra de Sasuke même si à mon avis ce sera un peu long pour lui

- Si tu le dis. Hey mais tu fais quoi, hurla Kiba pendant que Shikamaru s'assit dans un coin en buvant le thé

- Je ne fais rien de mal je t'observe entrain de travailler, sourit l'ananas

Pendant ce temps, Naruto, Sasuke et Mokona suivait Chun Yang entre les différents magasins.

- Mokona tu as sentis quelques choses? Demanda Sasuke

- C'est très confus je ressens énormément de pouvoir avoisinant donc je peux pas te dire avec certitude, dit Mokona

Sasuke s'avança vers la foule d'où Naruto et Chun Yang c'était arrêter et un commerçant fit signe à Naruto de tenter sa chance. Ce dernier s'avança et le monsieur expliqua qu'il fallait quatre boule jaune pour gagner 4 magnifiques tenue. Pour cela il fallait tourner une manivelle que Naruto fit pendant plusieurs minute jusqu'à ce que le monsieur lui disent qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tourner autant. Naruto arrêta de tourner pour regarda le commerçant avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension, il sortit quatre boules jaune du mélangeur sous le regard étonné de Sasuke, Chun Yang et du commerçant. Naruto regarda les boules.

- Oh j'ai gagné, fit se que dit Naruto

Ils eurent 4 quatre tenues qu'ils prévoient de donner à Shikamaru et à Kiba. Tout le monde félicitait Naruto pour sa chance à ce jeux même Sasuke le félicita ce qui lui fit sourire. Ils étaient vêtus d'un kimono orange avec un renard dans le dos pour Naruto et pour Sasuke, il était noir avec un chat imprimait sur son dos.

- Je suis sur que Naruto est le fils bénit des dieux, fit Chun Yang

- Fils bénit des dieux? Répéta Naruto

- Hm c'est les personnes qui ont beaucoup de chance ma mère aussi était surnommé comme cela et toi sa a toujours était le cas? Demanda Chun Yang

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le prince

- Hein pourquoi? Fit la fille étonnée

- Car je me souviens pas de grand-chose ce que je me souviens est mon prénom et une cité dans le désert mais malgré le peu de végétation et d'eau tout le monde souriait, expliqua Naruto, mais grâce à Sasuke et aux autres on voyage pour retrouver ma mémoire perdu

- Je suis désolé, dit-elle

- Tu ne le savais pas... mais je suis content d'être avec eux

Sasuke regarda tendrement Naruto et un souvenir lui revint du prince la première qu'ils se sont appelés par leur prénom

Flash back 10 ans auparavant

Naruto était au balcon et Sasuke au sol

- Dit je peux t'appeler Sasuke au lieu de Uchiha? Demanda Naruto, tu sais mon frère m'a dit que lorsque qu'on est proche d'une personne il faut l'appeler par son prénom donc tu pourras m'appeler Naruto d'accord? Sasuke

Fin du flash back

- Oui prince Naruto, murmura l'Uchiha mais le prince entendu et se retourna pour regarder Sasuke. Cette scène fit sourire Chun Yang qui savait que le brun avait des sentiments pour le petit blond. Soudain une épaisse fumée noir s'éleva dans le ciel et le trio coururent et virent l'homme ingrat qu'il avait rencontré qui riait. Des personnes qui vivaient dans la maison incendier. Sasuke lança un regard noir à l'homme et se prépara à le combattre. L'homme sortit un éventail dans le dos et fit apparaître des soldats

- C'est l'éventail de ma mère, s'exclama Chun Yang

Sasuke frappa agilement ses adversaires jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus aucun en gardant un regard froid envers l'homme.

- Ces hommes sont venus ici il y a un an au début ce n'était que des piètre magicien mais un jour ils sont devenus plus force et on tuait l'ancien gouverneur et ma mère voulut les renverser mais elle est… morte, pleura Chun Yang

Sasuke les battu tous mais un vent se transforma en tornade frappant violement le brun qui n'eut le temps d'esquiver. Naruto courut vers Sasuke pour le prendre dans ses bras

- Tu es un lâche, demander à papa de t'aider alors que c'est censé être ton combat, s'énerva la fille

- Tous les coups sont permis, ria l'homme en lançant l'éventail dans le ciel qui se fit déchiqueter par la tornade et il partit laissant le trio sur une défaite un peu amer.

* * *

Rewiews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Voilà la suite de TRC j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew. Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Episode **__**8**_

Dans la nuit dans la maison de Chun Yang, Naruto ouvrit ses yeux qui restaient un peu vide et vit à coter de lui Chun Yang dormait avec Mokona dans ses bras. De l'autre coté, il avait Shikamaru et Sasuke qui dormait à point fermer dans leur lit et Kiba assit contre la porte et dormait dans sommeil profond. Naruto entendit quelque chose de bizarre.

- Quelqu'un m'appelle, dit Naruto avant de se rendormir

Le lendemain, le soleil brillant Mokona manger son beignet à la viande et Sasuke eut du mal à manger du au blessure de la veille. Naruto y vit avec une lueur triste dans ses yeux azurs

- Sasuke, fit Naruto

- Je vais bien ce n'est qu'une égratignure, répondit le brun

- Ce gouverneur doit être puissant pour arriver à blesser Sasuke, intervint Shikamaru

- Le seigneur utilise ce pouvoir pour contrôler la ville, expliqua Chun Yang

- Mais ils ne sont que deux, se rappela Kiba, si vous y allez ensemble vous révolter vous avez une chance

- Bien sur qu'on a essayé, s'énerva la fille, i mois, des villageois on essayait de pénétrer le château mais sans succès grâce à la technique du hijutsu

- Je vois et c'est ce hijutsu qui brouille Mokona du à sa magie, résuma Shikamaru

- Cet endroit est bourré de magie bizarre. Mokona n'arrive pas à sentir une plume, pleura le lapin

- Si on ne peut pas entrer dans le château il suffit d'attendre qu'il sorte de son trou à rat, dit Kiba

- C'est la le problème le gouverneur ne sort jamais du château et il utilise toujours ce vortex pour punir les villageois, expliqua Chun Yang, il a toujours un œil sur la ville c'est un être absolument ignoble

- Et son fils il sort bien, sourit Shikamaru, on a qu'à le prendre en otage

- En otage? Répéta Sasuke étonné

- En faite tu es plus cruel que tu en a l'air, dit Kiba avec un sourire narquois

- Sa ne marchera pas il utilisera le vortex et son œil sur la ville pour se venger de nous, répondit Chun Yang

- Si c'est le cas il vous faut un général, sourit Kiba, une personne qui se connait dans l'art de la guerre et du combat

- Oui mais qui peut faire sa? Demanda la jeune fille

- Tu l'as devant toi fillette, répondit le châtain comme si c'était une évidence

- Il semble que Kipopo en à marre de refaire le toit, ricana Shikamaru

- Evidement crétin, s'énerva le guerrier, je suis un soldat pas un charpentier

- Bien je sais où on peut trouver des hommes prêt à se battre, sourit Chun Yang

Elle partit avec Sasuke, Mokona et Naruto jusqu'à une petite maison où des gardes faillirent embrochaient Sasuke si la jeune fille n'était pas intervenue

- Ce sont nos invités, expliqua Chun Yang, ils sont venus nous aider

Deux personnes arrivèrent et virent la jeune fille

- Chun Yang, c'est toi, fit l'une des personnes

- Cela faisait longtemps, sourit la deuxième personne

Naruto, Sasuke et Mokona écarquillèrent les yeux, ils reconnaissaient leurs amis, Sorata et Arachi

- Bonjour Sorata, Arachi, fit le brun

- Cela fait longtemps, sourit le prince

- Vous vous connaissez? demanda Chun Yang

Sorata se mit à réfléchir mais il était certain de ne pas avoir rencontré les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce. Soudain, Mokona se mit sur la tête de la petite brune faisant sursauter Sorata

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? s'étonna ce dernier

- Je ne suis pas "ça" je suis Mo-ko-na, sourit le lapin, et vous deux vous êtes chéri-chéri

- "Chéri-chéri"?

- Vous êtes amoureux? dit la bestiole qui fit rougir Sorata

- Nous prévoyions de nous marier, répondit Arachi faisant agrandir le sourire de Mokona et encore plus rougir son fiancé

Sasuke et Naruto s'assirent un peu à l'écard laissant Chun Yang discutait avec ses deux amis. Le brun expliqua au prince l'histoire que lui avait expliqué Shikamaru tantôt sur les âmes jumelles, le blond comprit immédiatement les explications de son protecteur. Soudain, la voix de Chun Yang porta bien loin

- Comment cela vous abandonnez le combat? demanda cette dernière

- Depuis l'incident d'i mois plus personne n'ose défier le gouverneur... Comprends nous Chun Yang à cause du Hijutsu qui entoure le château nous sommes démunis... Je me rappelle encore comment le gouverneur nous avait battu avec tant de facilité... Lorsque la porte s'est ouverte beaucoup de nos amis se sont faits aspirer par ce Hijutsu et nous ne voulons pas en reperdre, expliqua Sorata

- Mais pourquoi vous avez perdu la volonté de vous battre si nous ne faisons rien...

- Chun Yang... Je suis désolé mais nous n'allons plus nous battre la vengeance obscursie ton jugement et le rend faux essaie de comprendre, intervint Arachi

Seulement Chun Yang partit laissant ses camarades. Le mot "vengeance" résonna dans la tête de Sasuke... Comme un mélodie brute et dure. A côté de lui, Naruto sentait quelque chose de bizarre

- Je dois partir, souffla le prince

Chun Yang marchait d'un pas rajeur dans les rues commerçantes.

"Comment cela ma vengeance obscursie mon jugement ce n'est pas vrai! Je n'arrive pas à y croire tout le monde a abandonné l'idée de vaincre ce tyran... Si seulement j'avais eu plus de pouvoir... Je me rappelle quand le gouverneur m'avait enlevé à jamais ma mère... Il l'avait assassiné avant de l'enfermer dans le Hijutsu ou elle ne trouvera jamais la paix du paradis" pensa la petite brune

- Chun Yang, s'exclama la voix de ses amis Naruto et Sasuke ainsi que Mokona dans les bras du prince

- Tu nous emmènes voir le château s'il te plaît? demanda le brun

- Oui bien sur suivez-moi, sourit Chun Yang

Le quatuor arriva devant le château. Les trois visiteurs furent surpris de voir la grandeur de la deumeure.

- C'est ici que les villageois ont disparut mystérieusement, dit la petite brune

- Chun Yang, s'écria la voix de Arachi en allant vers la jeune fille, tu sais que Sorata a raison. Tu ne peux pas laisser ta vengeance prendre le dessus et sache que depuis l'incident d'i mois tout le monde a peur des pouvoirs du gouverneur

- Je dois partir, souffla Naruto stoppant la conversation. Le blond tendit la main vers la grande porte. Son corps fut enveloppé d'un halo rouge. La porte s'ouvrit et Naruto rentra dedans

- Prince, s'exclama Sasuke mais il fut stopper par Chun Yang

- Non Sasuke si tu rentres dedans tu ne reviendras jamais, tenta la jeune fille

- Non je ne peux pas laisser Naruto! Laisse-moi! s'écria le brun

- Sasuke arrête! dit Chun Yang

- Naruto! pleura l'archéologue, la petite brune décida de lâcher

- Désolé Sasuke... J'ai été égoïste... Va! Trouve nous Naruto, sourit Chun Yang

- Merci et je te le promets je retrouverai Naruto car je le retrouve toujours, dit le brun

Sasuke pénétra dans le Hijutsu et disparut

* * *

Dans la maison Shikamaru retapait le toit tandis que Kiba cherchait un plan seulement le bruit du marteau

- Enfoiré fait moins de bruit je cherche un plan, s'énerva le chien

- Ah galère que c'est fatiguant le travail, soupira l'ananas

* * *

Sasuke flottait dans les airs

- Prince Naruto, s'écria le brun, Naruto répondez-moi!

- Sasuke, s'exclama une voix que l'Uchiha reconnut comme celle de Naruto

- Naruto!

- Sasuke!

Ce dernier suivait la voix et il vit son prince sur une dune de sable les yeux fermés.

- Prince Naruto, hurla le brun

Le blond se retourna pour ensuite sourire

- Sasuke, sourit Naruto

Soudain, des boules de feu tombèrent du ciel frappant le sol. Les flammes entourèrent le prince

- Naruto! paniqua le Sasuke

- Sasuke! J'ai peur, trembla le blond

Le brun courut vers son ami d'enfance. Des pierres tombèrent du ciel et l'archéologue s'en servit pour rejoindre plus rapidement le prince et il réussit à le rejoindre. Naruto courut dans les bras de Sasuke pleurant dans les bras du brun

- J'ai eu peur merci d'être venu ici, sourit le blond

- Je me suis promis de te protéger, il faut qu'on parte d'ici, dit Sasuke

- Non on m'a appelé je dois y aller viens c'est par là, dit Naruto en prenant la main de l'archéologue

Sasuke ne comprenait rien mais il suivait son prince jusque dans une grotte. Soudain, les deux garçon se retrouvèrent entourer de monstre

- Prince Naruto reste derrière moi, le protégea le brun en se servant de bouclier humain

- Non Sasuke laisse-moi m'en occuper, souffla le prince en s'avançant vers un des monstres pour ensuite poser sa main sur la tête, une larme perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, tu es triste, n'est ce pas? Sasuke... ce sont les villageois. A cause de ce climat, ils ont dû se transfomer pour survivre ici

Une lumière alla vers Naruto l'illuminant de son éclat. Sasuke trouvait le blond encore plus magnifique qu'il ne l'était déjà

"_Jeune garçon tu as affronté les dangers, tu as un coeur pur, tu es vraiment le fils bénit des dieux... Sors d'ici avec la personne qui tu aimes..."_

Une lumière enivra Naruto. Ce dernier prit la main de Sasuke

- Il est temps de rentrer, sourit le blond

* * *

Tous les villageois étaient devant la grande porte

- Naruto et Sasuke sont dedans, dit Shikamaru

- Oui j'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront, j'ai confiance en Sasuke je sais qu'il protégera Naruto quoi qu'il arrive, intervint Chun Yang, mais j'ai aussi confiance en Naruto, je suis sur qu'il est le fils bénit des dieux

Soudain, une lumière apparut devant la porte, laissant apparaître Naruto et Sasuke

- Regardez ils sont revenus, dit un villageois, Chun Yang avait raison c'est bien le fils bénit des dieux

Tout le monde était heureux de voir que des personnes avaient réussit à faire revenir l'espoir et Sorata et Arachi feront tout pour maintenant convaincre les villageois pour reprendre le combat

* * *

Rewiews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde désolé pour ce si long retard sur cette fic et je m'en excuse... Je n'arrivai pas à avoir ma source pour cet épisode donc j'avais du mal à savoir ce qui se passait, bonne lecture**

* * *

_** épisode 9**_

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Naruto mit des fleurs dans un magnifique vase. Les fleurs étaient des lys blancs. Mokona sauta sur la table

-Quelles belles fleurs, s'exclama le lapin

- Je les ai trouvées chez un marchand il a dit que c'était des lys blancs et qu'elles signifiaient la pureté, sourit Naruto

Chun Yang regardait Naruto et Mokona s'extasiait sur une fleur. Soudain, la jeune crut voir sa mère à travers le petit blond

- Mère… murmura la brune se qui attira l'attention du prince et du lapin

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna Mokona

- Euh… Rien... Bafouilla Chun Yang, pourquoi ai-je eu l'impression de voir ma mère à travers Naruto

Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru, Sasuke et Kiba discutaient dans une pièce voisine

- Si vous voulez mon avis sur la situation. Naruto est entré dans le château c'est parce qu'il a du ressentir la présence de sa plume, dit l'ananas

- Il y aurait une plume de Naruto dans le château! s'exclama Sasuke

- C'est une hypothèse qui faut prendre en compte après tout. La plume de Naruto est une partie de son âme. Cette dernière cherche sans doute à retrouver sa place initiale dans le corps de Naruto, expliqua Shikamaru, après tout, les plumes appartiennent à Naruto il est donc légitiment qu'elles veuillent retourner près de lui

- Donc il y a de forte chance qu'une plume de Naruto soit dans le château, dit Sasuke

- Hn après tout souvenez-vous qu'il y a un an le gouverneur et devenu subitement très puissant, répliqua Shikamaru

- Mais c'est impossible, le gamin a perdu la mémoire il y a seulement quelque jour, contredit Kiba

Sasuke baissa la tête se souvenant de comment Naruto avait perdu la mémoire... Les ailes qui lui étaient poussées dans le dos... Les plumes qui s'étaient éparpillées dans les airs

- Oui mais souviens-toi que le temps et l'espace et différent dans chaque monde, sourit Shikamaru

- Il ne reste alors qu'une chose à faire! s'exclama Kiba, nous devons pénétrer dans le château de ce seigneur et lui voler la plume qu'il a en sa possession

- Oui mais comment y pénétrait? demanda Sasuke

- Je crois qu'il faut demander de l'aide à la sorcière des dimensions

Naruto apparut dans la pièce le regard légèrement triste. Il prit le chandail de Sasuke

- Tu es encore blessé Sasuke... souffla le prince

- Tout va bien prince Naruto... Je me suis promis que je vous ramènerai vos plumes quoi qu'il arrive

Le voile de tristesse ne quitta nullement les yeux du blond qui prit Sasuke dans ses bras sous le regard étonné du brun. Cependant il répondit grandement à l'étreinte prodigué.

Shikamaru sourit devant cette scène, malgré que Naruto ait perdu la mémoire il savait que le prince ressentait quelque chose pour Sasuke, quelque chose de fort qui peut franchir la barrière de l'amnésie.

Kiba avait détourné ses yeux de la scène devant lui

Naruto stoppa son étreinte pour poser sa main sur la joue de Sasuke

- Je veux que vous soyez prudent Sasuke, dit le prince

- Je le serai prince Naruto, sourit le brun qui fit également sourire le blond de joie

Les habitants de la maison sortir dehors et Mokona activa la communication auprès de Sakura la sorcière des dimensions

- Bonjour à vous, sourit la rose, je suis contente que vous soyez réveillé prince Naruto

Le prince regardait la femme avant de sourire

- J'espère que ces messieurs sont gentils avec vous? demanda Sakura

- Oui je vous remercie, sourit Naruto

- Que me vaut votre communication? répliqua la sorcière

- On aimerait pénétrer dans le château du gouverneur, répondit Shikamaru

- Vous savez qu'il y a un prix à payer, dit Sakura

- Oui et je vous offre mon bâton de magicien, répliqua l'ananas

Sakura sourit avant d'accepter et de leur donner une pierre sombre.

- Faites attention, vous ne pourrez l'utiliser qu'une fois. Elle permet de détruire le Hijutsu qui entoure le château, expliqua Sakura avant de disparaître

Kiba regardait l'étrange pierre avant de soupirer

- On ira à l'assaut du château demain, s'exclama le châtain

Le lendemain arriva vite. Naruto regardait Sasuke ainsi que sa blessure il était inquiet que quelque chose lui arrive. Chun Yang voulait absolument les accompagner seulement le trio lui ordonnait de surveiller le prince. La jeune femme ronchonna avant que Naruto ne lui touche le bras pour la sourire

- Reste avec moi, dit le blond

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Mokona et Kiba partirent à l'assaut du château. Le lapin blanc leur expliqua comment l'activer. Le brun prit la pierre pour tirer dans l'objet magique qui brisa la barrière et le trio pénétra dans le château

Le trio regardait de partout. Ils tournaient en rond. Soudain, Shikamaru sentit de la magie et il demanda à Kiba de détruire le mur.

A l'intérieur, ils virent une femme avec une perle violette sur le front, des clochettes dorés, un regard sombre, de long ongle et une longue robe noire.

- Votre chemin s'arrête ici messieurs, dit la femme, mon nom est Kiichimu et je dois vous arrêter

Soudain, la pièce se changea du tout au tout. Des rochers plantés sur le sol. Tout d'un coup, des bulles violettes apparurent autour des trois garçons.

Les bulles volèrent jusqu'à toucher une pierre l'a fondant

- Dans ces bulles, il y a de l'acide, dit Shikamaru, il faut éviter d'être touché par ces choses si on ne veut pas finir fondu

Sasuke évita une bulle et il toucha le sol mais il se brûla la cheville avant de resauter sur une pierre et il vit que sa cheville avait une brûlure

- Le sol contient aussi de l'acide, remarqua Kiba

- Nous devons nous dépêcher de retrouver le gouverneur et de récupérer la plume de Naruto, dit Shikamaru, le point faible de ce Hijutsu est le plafond

- Dans ce cas envoyez-moi dans les airs, répliqua Sasuke, Mokona vient dans ma tunique

Kiba détruit un bout de fer et Sasuke se mit sur la pointe. Le châtain le lança dans le ciel dont le brun y détruisit

- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'occuperai de lui après vous, dit Kiichimu

- Tu es prêt Kippu c'est à notre tour de montrer ce dont on est capable

* * *

Sasuke courait dans les couloirs portant Mokona. Soudain, un trou béant dans le mur et il vit le fils du seigneur

- Ton chemin s'arrête ici, sourit l'homme

* * *

Chez Chun Yang, la jeune fille en avait marre d'attendre sans rien faire. Naruto alla vers elle

- Viens avec moi, dit le prince

- Naruto?

- Allons ensemble au château...

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
